His Butler, Unsettled
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: He may be one hell of a butler, but he still could not prepare himself for this…


**His Butler, Unsettled**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He may be one hell of a butler, but he still could not prepare himself for this…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: I blame YamiNocturna!**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"CIEL!" A young blonde child cried out loudly. Her small form slammed open the front doors to the Phantomhive estate, allowing for a burst of light to fill the entranceway to the large mansion. Her dress was of festive colors of red and pink. Her blond hair was pulled into a pair of pigtails which spiraled into tight curls and it seemed to shine in the light of the sun.

"CIEL!" She cried out again. Her green eyes sparkled with affection and happiness as they searched for the Lord of the estate.

"Lizzy," Another voice scolded lightly, but the affect of such a tone was ruined by the soft giggle that followed it. From behind followed another blonde, a much older one. Her hair was also in pigtails, but rather than curls, they hung straight from a pair of spheres that sat atop either side of her head. Their length was considerably longer as well. The ends nearly brushed the floor. Another noticeable difference was the coloring of her eyes. Instead of taking their color from Emeralds, hers were derived from the most beautiful Safires.

"Sorry," Lizzy, shortened for Elizabeth, apologized sheepishly. A blush stained her cheeks as she moved to stand beside her cousin. "I'm simply excited for you to meet Ciel." Lizzy reached out with one small, gloved hand and grasped the older woman's hand affectionately. "I know you will simply adore him, Serenity."

"I'm sure I will," Serenity nodded and gave off a soft smile of affection for the younger and very enthusiastic girl. Without further pause, Elizabeth began to lead Serenity deeper into the Phantomhive mansion. All the while she spoke of nothing but Ciel Phantomhive, her betrothed.

"Lizzy, are you sure it is wise to intrude upon the young Phantomhive so early in the morning?" Serenity interrupted her younger cousin. Though she adored Elizabeth to death, there were times when the young girl forgot her place. Most of the time it landed her in much trouble. "Especially unannounced?"

Elizabeth stopped to think on what Serenity had to say, and it did not take long for her to brush aside her older cousin's worry. Instead of answering, however, Elizabeth continued with her story while also searching for Ciel.

Serenity sighed and continued to follow after Elizabeth; it would do no good to argue with the child. After all, Elizabeth's father had spoiled her since birth. The young girl was use to having her way, and anyone would be hard pressed to change her way of thinking. Heaven knew that Serenity had not the strength to do such a thing. Silently, she sent a prayer for Ciel Phantomhive. Should he live to find himself married to Elizabeth Middleford, it would be in his best interest to pursue business ventures outside of the city and country, at least, occasionally. If nothing else, they would serve as a vacation from his life at home.

Still, from the many rumors circulating around the Phatomhive name, it was a surprise that, for one so young, Ciel Phantomhive was still alive. It was no secret that his manner of dealing with others was not up to par for one born of noble birth; it hardly beseeched one of poor upbringing.

"There you are, Ciel," Elizabeth relinquished her hold on Serenity in exchange for attacking the boy in a fierce hug. Serenity came to a stop to examine the young man of who had been promised the hand of Elizabeth. Her blue eyes narrowed as they assessed him. She could sense something off about him, even from such a distance. Yet, she couldn't place it. Still, it was nothing compared to the feeling that radiated from the taller figure next to the him. Serenity felt a chill sweep through her body as she examined the butler standing dutifully next to his young master.

"E-Elizabeth?" Ciel scoffed in startled surprise. His deep blue eye, the only one visible as the other was hidden behind an eye patch, widened in shock. The one known as Ciel was obviously not happy with such attention. He seemed to be uneasy with being touched.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel questioned immediately upon removing Elizabeth from his form. Though disappointed at the lack of reception, Elizabeth merely smiled and motioned behind her. It was then that Ciel's attention focused on the other person present.

"I wanted to introduce you to my cousin, Serenity Amaris," Elizabeth grabbed tightly to Ciel's hand, the one not clutching tightly to an expensive looking walking stick, and led him towards Serenity.

"Serenity, this is Ciel!" Elizabeth stopped right before her other cousin and gave Ciel a push forward. Not prepared for Elizabeth to forcefully push him closer, Ciel found himself falling forward. To his relief, however, he was stopped from colliding against the older woman. He looked and expected to find Sebastian holding his shoulders and preventing his further embarrassment, but the hands presented to him were too small and feminine to belong to his butler.

Ciel followed the dainty hands to the wrists, up the arms, and above the shoulders to meet with Serenity Amaris. Alarm flooded his system. She had moved quickly, faster than even Sebastian.

"Careful of your enthusiasm, Lizzy," Serenity chided softly while removing her steadying grip from Ciel. "Remember that you are a guest and should act accordingly." Serenity took a step back, giving Ciel more space. As she moved, she reached out and pulled Elizabeth with her.

"We apologize for arriving unannounced, especially at such an early hour; however, I am sure that you are aware of Elizabeth's enthusiastic tendencies. She simply could not wait to see you," Serenity curtsied politely towards Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, who had followed closely behind his master's reluctant form. "I am but one excuse for her to visit with her adored betrothed." The last part was spoken so as to tease the two, and it had the desired affect. Both blushed, but Ciel was quick to recover.

"Very well. Sebastian," Ciel called upon his servant.

"Yes, my Master?" Sebastian bowed, but his red eyes struggled not to focus on the woman in front of him. Her aura was almost tangible in it's power and influence. As a demon, he was used to the tainted energies of others of is kind and that of humans; however, he had never ran across anything such as this. The closest thing would have to be the angel that he and his young Master had encountered not long ago.

"Go and prepare some refreshments for our guests," Ciel ordered strictly.

"Oh," Elizabeth gasped as she suddenly recalled something. "You must allow Serenity to make you some tea, Ciel. I have never tasted anything more divine." She latched onto Ciel's arm and looked up towards him with imploring, wide eyes.

"I doubt that my humble brew could dare hope to match that of the Phantomhive's expensive tastes," Serenity shook her head and waved away the notion. Elizabeth visibly pouted. She had hoped that Serenity's talents for tea would impress Ciel. He seemed so distant and cold lately; surely the warm brew made from her cousins loving hands could ease Ciel's worries.

"But…" Elizabeth sighed and looked towards Ciel. Her eyes silently begged him to go along with her request.

Ciel was used to Elizabeth's antics and did not wish to further deal with them currently. So, he nodded his head. He would indulge her this once. "If you insist –"

"Great!" Elizabeth clapped happily.

"I shall fetch the necessary supplies," Sebastian bowed once again.

"There is no need for that," Serenity spoke quickly. "Elizabeth made sure to have everything packed and brought with us this evening." Serenity reached forward and tugged lightly on the end of Elizabeth's pigtail. "I will go and collect them while you two love birds catch up with one another." With that said, Serenity spared the two a wink and turned to return the way she had come.

"I shall go and assist her, young Master," Sebastian moved forward after a nod of acceptance from Ciel. He was quite surprised to find the girl had managed to make it halfway to the entrance way. She was indeed fast.

"Your young Master is not what I expected," Serenity spoke once Sebastian fell into step with her. "Quite the opposite, actually."

"The young Master does enjoy surprising people with his true attributes," Sebastian nodded and moved to open the doors that led to the front of the manor, but Serenity opened the door on her own. One of the many Middleford carriages sat waiting at the entrance way to the manor.

"Surprising is one way of wording it," Serenity smiled as she descended the stairs and climbed into the carriage. She slid onto the leather cushioning and reached for a large box opposite of her; it was not heavy, but the weight inside of it was not evenly distributed. "Though I find the more appropriate terminology would be devilish."

"I hardly understand what you mean," Sebastian's gaze narrowed, but he continued to play the part of a dutiful butler. He held his hand up and offered it to Serenity as she descended from the cabin of her carriage. This time, she took the offered assistance. When her small hand fell into his larger one, a shock of energy swept through both parties. Serenity felt the chill of darkness seep into her bones, chilling her to the core and leaving her breathless. Sebastian felt a heat like that of the sun seer his veins like liquid fire.

Both retracted their hands and stared at one another in complete shock. It was obvious that neither had expected something as such from a simple touch. They were unnerved.

"Shall I return for you and the young Mistress this afternoon?" The driver suddenly interrupted the two. Serenity visibly jumped and turned with a heavy blush towards the direction of the driver.

"We should be finished before dark," Serenity replied as she struggled to make the blush recede. She had never been so flustered before, but that strange and dark energy was unsettling. With the driver dismissed, Serenity moved to re-enter the mansion and begin her brew. Sebastian followed after her closely; however, he stayed back so as to examine her without her noticing.

To the untrained eye, she appeared to be everything she claimed; however, since becoming the servant of Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis had made it a point to make himself familiar with all aspects to the life, both previous and current (at the time), of his new master. Never in any of his findings did he learn of one named Serenity Amaris. Had he been an ordinary butler, he would have brushed off the anomaly as a lack of effort on his part.

However, Sebastian Michaelis was anything but ordinary.

No.

He was one hell of a butler.

One such as he did not make mistakes, nor look over anything that may find itself of importance in the future. No. Serenity Amaris had not existed in his search from two years prior. This left him to wonder why, and how, she came to be. He would also learn what it was she wanted, what her true objective was, and how she had managed to bring the young Elizabeth Middleford into her tangled web of lies.

Once they had cleared the entrance way, Sebastian began to lead Serenity Amaris towards the kitchen. Serenity silently followed him up through the front entrance way, but she stopped short of the large, splitting staircase. Her blue eyes gazed sternly at the empty wall space above the landing where the staircase split and headed off into two directions.

"Is there a problem?" Sebastian questioned. His red eyes dissected her expression.

"No, not at all. I was just thinking how bare the wall looked there," Serenity sent him a smile meant to set him at ease, but it had the opposite affect. She gave her shoulders a graceful shrug and turned to follow him to their destination. The rest of the walk to the kitchens was made in silence. Tense silence.

They arrived shortly and Serenity quickly set her box atop the island table top. She removed the lid and retrieved several items from inside the plain box. Sebastian watched as she pulled out a metal teapot, a rather large stack of tea leaves, a knife, and a stack of cups with matching saucers.

"I hope you do not mind the intrusion into your personal space," Serenity spoke without looking up from her task. She had taken the lid off of the tea pot, set it aside, and then reached out for the knife. With her free hand, she separated the stack of tea leaves into several piles before slicing each pile until they were all finely chopped. Using the unsharpened side of the knife, she glided the leaves back into one giant pile.

"Lizzy always had a way of getting what she wanted through a simple look," Serenity continued to speak while expertly twirling the knife in her hold and then slamming the unsharpened end onto the table, knocking any dust or small tea leaf bits off of the blade. She then took a hand towel and slid it over the knife, cleaning the blade and then returning it to the box.

"It seems your young Master is also affected by her tendencies," Serenity spared a smile as she scooped up the tea leaves and dropped them into the drainer of the tea pot. She then began to set up the cups, matching them to the saucers.

While Serenity had worked on cutting the tea leaves, Sebastian had brought a pot of water to boil. He carefully lifted it and carried it towards Serenity. As soon as she finished dumping the chopped tea leaves into the drainer, he poured the hot water slowly until it was all gone.

"Thank you," Serenity spoke while replacing the tea pot's lid.

"While my Master is set in his ways, he does find himself prone to indulging your _cousin_," Sebastian made sure to stress the word, cousin, and watch her reaction. He was not surprised to find that she remained unaffected.

"May I borrow one of your trays?" Serenity suddenly questioned. "I seem to have forgotten to pack one. Elizabeth did surprise me this morning when she insisted upon paying a visit to her betrothed." Serenity kept her focus on her tea pot, but through the thickness of her lashes, she watched Sebastian turn to retrieve a spare tea tray.

When his back was fully turned, she purposefully bumped her elbow against the tea pot, sending it flying over the edge of the table. She gasped so as to draw his attention and watched as he caught sight of the falling tea pot and moved to catch it.

As expected, he caught it without spilling a single drop.

Sebastian straightened himself and came face to face with the tip of her chopping knife. It was quite a sight to behold. There, standing before him, was a small woman of little more than five feet in height, dressed in light blue and white, and wielding a knife at him threateningly. Her gaze had instantly turned from carefree and happy to crafty and dangerous.

"Who and what exactly are you? I know you're not human," Serenity pushed the blade firmer against Sebastian's neck. The point of it threatened to tear into the tender skin below his Adam apple.

"Ah, I was about to ask the same of you," Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled as his head tilted to the side. A couple of long, dark locks fell across his face, tickling his skin there, but the innocent image he tried to create failed to affect her. With a simple twist of her wrist, the entire length of the blade was digging up under his jaw.

"Your aura is demonic in nature, but never before have I run across a demon carrying the face of a human such as yours," Serenity admitted. "And your aura extends towards Ciel Phantomhive as well. If it is so strong as to corrupt him, I will not stand for its source to also corrupt Elizabeth."

When Sebastian opened his eyes once more, no longer were they of the norm for human pupils, instead they were slanted and glowing. Eyes that had been a deep red now glowed bright red, the color of blood. Serenity felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I hold no interest in the soul of Elizabeth Middleford. My contract extends solely to my young Master," Sebastian spoke. His hand shot up to grab her wrist. Serenity's eyes widened in surprise. She had been unable to follow his movements. "However, I find myself increasingly curious as to your true purpose here." With little effort, he easily twisted her arm around and behind her back. He pushed forward, pressing her against the edge of the island table and allowing his body to press into her back, trapping her.

"Ahh," Serenity gasped when his grip on her wrist tightened painfully. She attempted to twist the blade in her grip and dig it into his side, but he anticipated her movements. With his free hand, he forcibly plucked her fingers from the blade and tossed it aside. The blade went flying into the air and embedded itself into the nearby wall.

Sebastian was not one who normally took the liberty of indulging himself in such situations, but given the circumstances…

"W-what are you doing?" Serenity demanded as Sebastian's gloved hand pulled back the silky locks of hair covering the expanse of her neck and shoulder. He bent his head and slowly breathed in the scent of her skin; it was like his Masters, only more delectable. She radiated innocence, but more than that, she radiated purity and power.

As a demon, it was in his nature to want to corrupt that purity for the traits were truly rare in human form. Using his teeth, Sebastian pulled off his glove. The mark on the back of his hand stood out in contrast with his pale skin and his nails, colored the same as his mark, seemed to grow into claws. With a quick swipe of one finger, a fine line of blood swelled along the junction of her neck.

The scent instantly filled the air and Sebastian stood rigid. He had been right in his assessment - she was anything but normal, and certainly not an angel. She was otherworldly and her blood called to him, even before he chanced tasting it. Before he even realized what he was doing, his head was dipping down and his mouth opened …

"Sebastian?" A maid wearing large, round glasses walked into the kitchen suddenly. In her hands she held a large stack of fine china. Her mouth was open as if she was going to ask another question; however, one look at the scene presented to her and her face instantly flooded with color and blood spilt from her nose. Her hands dropped the plates and rushed to cup her face. "Oh m-my!"

"Mey-Rin?" Sebastian questioned without moving from his position. With his attention temporarily distracted, his grip loosened temporarily, but it was enough for Serenity. Throwing her weight back, she caught him off guard and was able to twist herself free while, at the same time, picking up the tea pot and placing it upon the tray, followed by each of the cups and saucers. Without a word to either person in the room with her, she carried the tray out of the kitchen and down the hallway. She retraced the steps she and Sebastian had taken to arrive at the kitchen and entered the entrance way once again. There she paused and tried to recall the way in which she and Elizabeth had traveled.

"Oh no," Serenity moaned lowly. She couldn't recall! The Phantomhive manor was so large, and she had taken many turns through her travel with both Elizabeth and Sebastian. She wasn't sure if she could retrace her steps and not mix them up with each other. She felt lucky enough that she had made it to the entrance way without much trouble, but it seemed like each path came back to this one point. And what if Elizabeth and Ciel weren't anywhere near where she and Sebastian had left them earlier?

With little to no other choice left, Serenity waited for Sebastian. And while she waited, she stared at the blank wall parallel from her. A place such as that was usually reserved for a painting of importance, yet no such thing garnished the wall there; it seemed so empty and lifeless. The heart of the mansion was missing it's centerpiece.

"I apologize for the wait," Sebastian spoke from beside her, causing Serenity to nearly jump out of her skin. "Shall we continue to the parlor?" He held his hand out, motioning towards a door just to the side. Serenity followed the line of his hand and locked her gaze on said door.

"Oh," Serenity moved towards the door with Sebastian on her heels. With her hands filled with the tray of tea, she had to rely on him to open the door.

"Serenity!" Elizabeth exclaimed once the two arrived in the room. "I was beginning to worry."

"I apologize, Lizzy," Serenity smiled and walked over to the coffee table nearest her younger cousin. Without wasting time, she poured tea into four cups and passed them out. First to Ciel, then to Lizzy, she sat one out for herself, and, finally, she handed Sebastian a cup as well before taking her seat. "It was my fault really. I was simply captivated with the beautiful artwork decorating the walls of this fine estate."

Elizabeth seemed to understand but Ciel's dark eye centered itself upon her. Serenity played the part of the naive guest and merely sipped at her tea. After some hesitation, Ciel also took a sip and found himself surprised at the rich flavor.

"It's delicious," Elizabeth complimented Serenity. She unknowingly voiced Ciel's opinion as well.

"Thank you, Lizzy. I can only hope that it was to the liking of your Ciel," Serenity smiled into her cup and sent a quick glance towards the silent boy. He had yet to say anything, positive or negative, on the taste of the tea. When he took another sip, Serenity took it as a good sign. Her gaze then flickered to Sebastian. He had not touched the tea, though she was not surprised. It was not custom for someone to offer tea to the help of those they were visiting, but Serenity never was perfect when it came to propriety.

Serenity was just about to cast her gaze back in the direction of the young Phantomhive master when a flash of white at the window caught her eyes. Leaning slightly to the side so as to get a better look, she was quite startled to find a naked man clinging to the window.

"Oh my, God," Serenity gasped. Her grip on her cup went lax and the tea fell to the carpeted floor, staining it a light green. Instinctively her hand shot out to cover Elizabeth's eyes while she tried to avert her own. A heavy blush flushed her cheeks, painting them a brilliant hue of red that nearly matched her younger cousin's gown.

Ciel's gaze shot towards the window as well and his reaction was much the same. "I thought I told them to keep him away from the mansion today."

Sebastian turned his head back to find the cause of his Master and Serenity Armaris' despair. Pluto's form was pressed firmly against the window of the parlor that normally presented the breathtaking sight of the forest and gardens covering the Phantomhive estate. Currently, however…

"Another reason I don't like dogs…" Sebastian muttered under his breath.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**If you have not seen/read the Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji anime/manga then you should; it is quite good, and I love Sebastian. He is my fave Anime/Manga man, followed closely by Alucard, and Sesshomaru…Mmm Mm Mmmmmmm **

**Hehehehe**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**This is a one shot I might turn into a story, but it's doubtful. I wanted to do a crossover with Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji; however, I have too many stories that need my attention. The only reason I made this was due to the fact that I read Yami Nocturna's HP. She has plans to do a Kuroshitsuji crossie with Sailor Moon, and that got me excited, and ..well…here you go!**

**Serenity isn't Princess Serenity in this. Nor is she Sailor Moon. She possesses the Cosmos form. It's difficult to explain. I actually used the plot idea that I had for my Kuroshitsuji x-over idea. Cosmos that came to the past and returned to her dimension defeats Chaos and uses the crystal to give life back to the universe of her time. During the cycles of life, she watches over the earth, sometimes partaking in the lives of some people she finds important to the earth or the lives of others. **

**Since she is eternal and alone without her loved ones, she can sacrifice herself and instantly be brought back or reborn to live life partially as a normal person, or she can choose to live on as immortal. **

**Basically, if she gets bored she can kill herself off and enter the life of a human like Usagi lived for as a while, only Cosmos remembers everything at a certain age each time. **

**Confusing, I know, but oh well. Now you know and understand a bit about this part. **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Later!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
